


Iron Fist, Velvet Glove

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Angst, Bustier salt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lila salt, No Beta, Salt, a lot of salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Let's see how Miss Bustier's class would be like if the said teacher got fired and replaced by a competent teacher. Or... someone that rules over with an iron first and velvet glove.“You don’t have a doctor’s note on file.”“We-well no, bu-”“No buts. If you want special treatment, get a doctor’s note. If your teacher cared about you, she should have made sure you had a doctor’s note for this reason.”
Comments: 69
Kudos: 1176





	1. Chapter 1

Monserratt Brodeur knew she had a lot of work ahead of her as she headed towards her new class to teach. She knew that if she didn’t keep a firm hand on things, her head will be on the chopping block. Then again, she was hired for the mere fact she’s leads a class with an iron fist in a velvet glove.

The last teacher was far too lax and allowed everyone to trample over her. The worst part was that the… _teacher_ ’s method of dealing with certain individuals left a sour taste if the mouths of many. She had to be disposed of along with several others. If it hasn’t already, the public will end the school if they find out the fullest extent on what has been happening behind the doors of the school.

For now, Miss Brodeur will do what it takes to whip those students into shape. Even if they will hate her in the end, it’s not her job to hold their hand. They need to learn from their mistakes and she will do her best to be better example for them.

-.-

No one has seen Miss Bustier all morning. The PE teacher had been covering for her and has been tight lipped on her whereabouts. No matter how many questions that was thrown his way, he remained silent on the subject.

Then, someone new had appeared. It looked to be a woman in her mid to late twenties, she has a very stern aura around her that made everyone sit on the edge of their seats. Even more so when she slammed the stacks of folders on her desk.

“I am your new teacher, Miss Brodeur. I will now be taking over for Miss Bustier.” Brodeur said, gauging for everyone’s reactions. Mixed reactions, nothing out of the norm. She could tell that many have questions on their old teacher. Will she tell them that the woman was sacked for her inability to lead? To teach? To be an actual human being? No. Not her place. “Questions?”


	2. Chapter 2

“New seating order-Don’t glare, and yes, this will be your permanent seats for the remainder of the school year.” Brodeur said, pulling out a clipboard from her leather satchel along with a pen. She ignored the groans, protests and the glares that were shot her way. Like mentioned before, she isn’t here to make friends or care if they like her. She’s here to make changes. Let them be good or bad. “Now…”

“Miss Brodeur! Has Miss Bustier talked to you about me condition?”

Looking over, Brodeur saw a girl which she was warned about by many. She recognized her by the girl’s massive folder that contained her school records. “And that is…?”

“I’m going to need to sit next to someone that could help take my notes. I had sprained my wrist and it makes it difficult for me to write.” Lila informed her new teacher, adding in a couple of sniffles in-between her words. “Alya or even Marinette, the class president could help me with taking my notes would ever be so helpful.”

Brodeur looked at her notes before looking over at Lila with a deadpan stare. “You don’t have a doctor’s note on file.”

“We-well no, bu-” Lila tried to turn up the tear works, causing Alya to rush over to wrap an arm around her.

“No buts. If you want special treatment, get a doctor’s note. If your teacher cared about you, she should have made sure you had a doctor’s note for his reason.”

Lila’s jaw shut tight at Brodeur’s response. This is new. She forced herself to cry as many of her classmates went on her defense, but it appeared to be for not.

Brodeur wasn’t having it. “Hush! The next person to speak out of line will be sent to the principal’s office. Unlike your previous teacher, I will not be stepped over.”

‘This is new.’ Lila thought, already not liking this new teacher. But time will tell, she just needs to know her weak points. If not, she’ll sim-

“Alya Césaire, office now!” Brodeur ordered, breaking Lila from her thoughts.

“For what! For defending my friend!” Alya shot back.

“For not following orders. March yourself out of here this instant.” Brodeur said in a clipped tone, enough to make Alya huff out before storming out of the classroom.

The moment Alya left the classroom, it caused everyone to wonder how long until she’ll return. Knowing their principal, he’s pretty lenient and will understand why Alya would stand up for Lila.

If only that was the case…

“Like I was saying… new seating order…”

-.-

Alya marched herself into the principal's office, the quicker she gets 'lectured’ the faster she could make it back to class. The principal is laid back as it is, all she has to do is inform you that the new teacher they have for her class is useless! Mean and just completely horrible!

“Principal Dam-Ms. Mendeleiev what are you doing here?” Alya cried out, seeing her science teacher in the principals seat.

“That’s Principal Mendeleiev now, Miss Césaire.”


	3. Chapter 3

Principal Demetria Mendeleiev knew the gamble she played was a risky one that but it all paid off in the end. She knew getting rid of certain individuals in this school required her to nearly sell her soul to the devil itself, but it was worth it in the end. No longer is she going to stand idly by as her students suffer due to the incompetence of those that sworn to protect them.

It all started with taking note of the small changes in her students. Just small things that turned into huge things that made her blood boil. She had tried to talk to Bustier with her… methods of teaching, but that went in one ear and out the other. It became evidently clear the young woman should not be teaching, let alone be an example to the students.

And the former principal? How dare he expel one of _her_ students in such a manner! At minimum, Marinette would have gotten a detention or possibly suspicion, but expulsion! That action was the last straw for her.

Using all her favors, Mendeleiev gambled with her future for the future of her students and she won. Now, all she had to do is shape this place back into shape. That all starts with ensuring Alya Césaire learns her own brand of medicine.

Alya gritted her teeth was shew as taken back to class by Mendeleiev. _Principal_ Mendeleiev. As punishment, she has to _apologize_ to her new teacher. The mere thought of it made her sick in disgust. When they arrived, Mendeleiev pushed the door open and ushered Alya into the classroom. Silence fell before everyone at the sight of Alya being escorted into the classroom by their science teacher.

“Hello, Principal Mendeleiev… you brought back my student.” Brodeur stated, not even bothering to acknowledge Alya. “What could I do for you?”

Mendeleiev tapped on Alya’s shoulder. “She owes you an apology for her behavior. Miss Césaire.”

Alya glared down at the ground, grinding her teeth together. Why should she apologize? She was defending her friend! How dare she say that to Lila in the first place! Ho-

“It’s either this or suspension, Miss Césaire.” Mendeleiev warned. “I will not tolerate anyone that disrespects their teachers.”

Alya flinched. She took in a deep breath before looked back up and apologized through gritted teeth. Oh, how much she wanted to wash her mouth.

“I accept your apologies, however insincere it may be… but I hope there isn’t a next time Miss Cesaire” Brodeur stated, finally looking over at Alya to see the teen looking completely frustrated over her words. “Go to your seat, I somehow didn’t end up moving you.”

-.-

Hardly anyone liked the new seating chart but refused to say anything in fear their new teacher will send them to the principal's office. It became painfully obvious she isn’t afraid to send anyone there for even the minor of offenses. She had sent Alya to the office three times before the teen got a weeks worth of detention and Lila finding herself having to pull up a chair in front of the teacher during lunch to talk about… something.

“You see, Miss Brodeur I don’t feel safe with Marinette being the same class as myself… she lies, threatened and ev-”

“I’ve read your file, Rossi.” Brodeur said, she kept her gaze out towards the massive windows in the classroom. She didn’t need to see Lila to know the girl is now fidgeting at her words. Looking over at Lila to see the girl’s eyes wide and filled with supposed confusion. “I’ve read your files. I’m surprised your previous teacher and principal hadn’t, otherwise, they would know what type of student… let alone human you are.”

“Miss Brodeur!” Lila said aghast at her words. She let her eyes swell up with tears. “I assure you, everything you have read there is a lie! My last school had thre-”

“Lila… do I even look like I’m buying your excuses.” Brodeur interpreted her. “To be frank, I’m surprised you managed to fool your classmates into believing your lies.”

All signs of crying gone, replaced with a visible frown. It was clear to Lila, her usual tactics weren’t going to work. Frowning, she crossed her arms over her chest and thought over her next course of action. A thought crossed her mind and Lila began to smirk when Brodeur turned around to face her. “Okay… you got me. What are you going to do?”

“Oh? Nothing really.” Brodeur shrugged, making Lila to nearly trip over herself despite still sitting down. “I will not bring it up to the other students as I have no reason. But do keep in mind I know what you are like and will not fall for any of your childish tricks… Or I’ll have to call your mother…”

“Oh please, mother will always believe me over anyone else!” Lila seethed out, not liking the fact she’s being pushed into a corner.

“Oh, Lila… Lila… Lila… It makes me wonder just how much of your lies you actually believe yourself to be true.” Brodeur tsk'ed. She stood up from her chair and walk over towards the windows. “Unlike your previous teacher, I’m not going to be a doormat for your lies. I expect you to clean up your act otherwise we’ll have to report your mother for your truancy problems… and that could result with your mother… I don’t know… prison for your own actions. Now… I am going to make a pack of work you need to make up for that time you were away. I am only going to give you a week to finish it.”

“That not fair!”

“Oh, boohoo.” Brodeur deadpanned. “Life isn’t fair.”

-.-

“She’s horrible! Absolutely horrible!” Lila cried into Alya’s arms. “She said so many horrible things to me!”

“Oh, no!” Rose tried her best to help Lila, but the other teen just keeps crying about whatever Brodeur had said to Lila. It had to be bad considering how Lila ran crying out of the classroom. “I’m sure there was some sort of misunderstanding.”

“Hah! I bet she set a target on Lila!” Kim exclaimed.

“I’m going to search information on her.” Max supplied, pulling out a laptop from his backpack.

As many attempted to help the crying girl, Adrien had managed to slip away to head towards the classroom in hopes of finding his new teacher…

TBC.

Seating Chart~


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien tentatively opened the door to Miss Bu… Miss Brodeur’s classroom. He doesn’t know what to say to her, but he knew if things don’t change, Lila will end up getting akumatized again and that’s the last thing anyone needed. Well, that’s what he keeps telling himself.

Adrien saw that Brodeur is sitting at her desk, checking off on some paperwork. “Miss Brodeur?”

Brodeur looked around from her paperwork to see Adrien nervously walk into the classroom. “Mr. Agreste… is something wrong?”

Adrien paused mid-step. Brodeur doesn’t sound anything like before. Stern, straight-forward and showed little to no concern for her students. It reminded him so much of his father that it made him hesitate hearing how sincere, polite and the fact she put away whatever she was working to give him her full attention.

-.-

Adrien doesn’t remember how or when how he started to tell Brodeur nearly everything about himself. From how he never had a close relationship with his father, how much he misses his mother, being forced to model for his father’s company and so many other things that made Brodeur wonder how the kid managed to stay sane. It does explain a lot of his recent actions, but it doesn’t excuse any of it to some degree.

“Adrien, dear. Breathe.” Brodeur said before taking in a deep breath, motioning for Adrien to do the same. Slowly let out that long breath and Adrien did the same. She reached over into her bag that she kept in one of the drawers of the desk to pull out a box of tissues. Offering the entire box to Adrien, the teen took several and promptly blew his nose. “Adrien, how long have you known about Lila’s lies?”

“…” Adrien averted his eyes, unable to answer.

“I’m not mad, I simply want to understand.” Brodeur said softly. “Why do you insist on covering up Lila’s lies?”

“I don’t want her…I don’t want her to get akumatized again.” Adrien replied tiredly, he sagged in the seat Lila had previously sat on earlier. He no longer had the fight to defend anymore. “Her lies…”

A sudden realization swept over Adrien and it caused him to feel like someone had poured a giant bucket of ice-cold water over him. “They are hurting everyone… Once Lila’s lies are exposed, they’ll hurt everyone and it’ll be all my fault!”

“Adrien. Adrien! It’s not your fault. None of it is your fault.”

“Yes it is!” Adrien insisted, he shot up from his seat and started to pace around the room. He twisted his hands into his hair, pulling at it relentlessly. “I knew about Lila and her lies but I kept insisting that she’ll learn on her own. That her lies are harmless. I even told Marinette to take the high road after Lila started to target her.” 

Brodeur quickly stood up from her spot and quickly walked over to Adrien and placed his hands on his shoulders to get him to stop pacing around. “Adrien, breathe. Repeated after me, breathe in… breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.”

Adrien doesn’t know how long he repeated the excursive before he found himself sitting down once again. He hunched forward and allowed his arms to hang limply at his sides. He doesn’t know what to think or say anymore.

Brodeur walked over to grab her chair and pulled it up next to Adrien. “I’m not going to sugarcoat what I am going to say to you. That is the last you need right now.”

Adrien could only nod in agreement. “I messed up, didn’t I?”

“Your heart was in the right place, but it was wrong of you to protect Lila’s lies under the intention of wanting everyone to be friends.” Brodeur stated in a soft but stern tone. “You covering up for Lila, will only end with more people getting hurt. Lila’s lies will one day come to light and when they do, those that believed her will get hurt. Her lies are malicious to the point she’s not bothered to hurt anyone with her own words. You not saying anything, makes you just as guilty as her… especially making your friend take the high road.”

Adrien gulped, before nodding tentatively in agreement. “Marinette knows of Lila’s lies and wanted to expose her since the beginning. But Lila is always several steps ahead of her. Lila even managed to get almost the entire class against her… I hoped with Marinette taking the high road, Lila will leave her alone. I don’t want to see Marinette get hurt anymore.”

“You making her promise that, has probably hurt her more than anything else… including to you being complicit to the lies.” Brodeur mentioned. “You need to own up to your own actions and understand what you did wrong. Then grow from it.”

“I don’t know how…”

“Did you expect to do this on your own? I’ll help you! That’s why I’m here for!”

-.-

“I’m going to talk to everyone’s parents.”

“Good luck with that, Miss Rossi keeps blocking the calls before it gets to her mother and Agreste is a notorious recluse.”

“I’m actually planning on that.”

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien doesn’t know what to do now. He knows he’s not ready to talk to Marinette about his past actions. Maybe he’ll never be ready, but for now he has to start somewhere and go from there. Luckily for him, he managed to find Nino hanging out on his own in the empty band room playing random keys on a piano.

“Nino?” Adrien cursed himself when his voice cracked.

Nino paused before he turned around to see who was calling him. He saw his friend, puffy eyed and looked to be on the verge of losing it. “Bro? Is everything alright?”

Nino stood up and quickly headed towards Adrien only for the blonde to fall into his arms. Adrien broke down in his arms, he kept repeating something over and over again. It took a while before Nino could even remotely understand what his best friend is saying to him.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” Adrien sobbed repeatedly.

Nino's brows furrowed, wondering what would Adrien be sorry about. “Bro, what are you sorry about?”

“For lying… for covering up Lila’s lies.”

-.-

Nino doesn’t know how to feel anymore. No matter how much he wanted to voice his thoughts, he gets shot down time after time again. Alya doesn’t like it when he voices his thoughts on something, especially when it revolves around Lila. He knew the new girl’s stories were off, but he played it off for Alya’s sake. Who knows, maybe Lila words do contain some truth in them. But as time goes by… it is becoming rather evident that wasn’t the case.

No matter how much Nino had tried to convince his girlfriend that something was up with Lila, Alya would turn it around on him. Time after time again. To the point that Nino knew if he played his cards wrong, he’d end up just like Marinette. Even with that thought in mind, Nino wanted to help her but… he knew Alya would torment Marinette to no end under the pretense she’s the reason for the problems between her and himself.

As much as he loves Alya, he knew their relationship is becoming toxic to the point he doesn’t know how to get out. Right now, Adrien gave him that push he needed to see things in a clearer light.

“I’m not made… just disappointed.” Nino finally said, he reached over and pulled Adrien into a partial hug. He wasn’t all that bothered when Adrien wrapped his arms around him in return. “You knew about Lila’s lies from the very beginning and kept it quiet.”

“I know…”

“You let Marinette get tormented by everyone. You know how much shit Alya been saying about her?” Nino makes mention. “It makes me wonder why she still demands Marinette to do what she asks for nowadays if she thinks she’s the devil incarnate. Then you make Marinette promise to take the high road? That’s a low blow, bro.”

“I… I have no excuse for that. I now fully know how much of a horrible friend I am.” Adrien sniffled.

“You do plan on making things right, right?”

“I do! But…” Adrien pulled away from Nino and raised his arms into the air dejectedly. “I don’t know how…”

Nino did a quick node before he stood up and offered a hand to Adrien. “I think I got an idea, but it involves using up all my favors.”

-.-

“We are going to be doing a parent teacher conference this Friday… I already contacted all your parents. And your attendance is required.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette knew something is up with her new teacher. Whatever it is, she likes the woman already. It became evidently clear Miss Brodeur isn’t going to believe anything Lila spews out. It… it felt nice not having to apologize for things that were completely out of her control. No matter how much Lila tried her best to blame her for supposedly doing something against her, Brodeur didn’t stand for any of it.

But… no matter how much Marinette now enjoyed class, she’s surprised no one has been akumatized yet. Alya for has been sent to the principal’s office more times than she could imagine, all under the pretense of defending Lila. Several of the others were sent away too, but nothing compared to Lila. Either way, it’s not her problem anymore. After her expulsion and return from it, she is giving up on her classmates.

How could she save someone if they don’t want to be saved?

Well… that’s what Marinette thought of recently until she overheard Adrien telling Nino everything Lila has been doing. How broken Adrien was over the entire thing and being absolutely remorseful over his actions. That wasn’t what changed her mind on anything, what got to her was that he finally understood how his actions hurt her and could possibly hurt everyone around him.

Marinette ran off before she could get caught listening into their private conversation. She needed to figure out her next course of action. She knew Nino long enough to know that he had reached that point when he mentioned the fact many people owed him favors.

That never ends wells.

-.-

For the next few days, things got… not awkward but there was enough tension in the room that caused everyone to go on edge. Many waved it off with tomorrow teacher-parents conference while others remained tight-lipped about their recent change of behavior. Those that took note of those that are being tight-lipped, realization slowly hit them. They had seen this before and it results of that event made them shudder.

At the end of the day, Thursday, Adrien has finally able to talk to Marinette without the need to breaking down. With the help of Miss Brodeur and Nino, he finally gained the courage and understanding to be able to talk to Marinette and apologize for his actions. What terrifies him is whether Marinette will still call him a friend after this. He wouldn’t blame her if he no longer wanted to talk, let alone see him after this.

Either way, Adrien knew that it needed to be done… and that’s what he did. It took a lot out of him to apologize profusely for his actions, telling her after talking to Miss Brodeur and Nino, they helped him understand how much his actions and inaction have hurt her.

Adrien said so much that it made Marinette wonder if he had taken a single breath during his many apologies. Then having to help him from sliding into the floor when he lost all his strength in his legs and then making sure there he doesn’t get akumatized anytime soon.

Which has been odd really. Hawkmoth had been quiet recently and it makes Marinette wonder if he’s given up or baiting for time. Then something popped up in her mind that made her wonder about their new teacher.

“You told Miss Brodeur everything? Everything!” Marinette squeaked out, nearly dropping Adrien after having to help him stay grounded.

“I… I told her everything.” Adrien nearly choked out, he wobbled in place just enough that his back hit against a row of lockers. Sliding down on said lockers as he suddenly felt overwhelmed. Marinette crouched next to him, taking hold of one of his hands. “I told her all about Lila and how much her lies have been hurting you and everyone else. I’m an idiot! I shouldn’t have allowed Lila to get away with so much!”

Marinette helped Adrien sit down onto the floor next to a row of lockers. The blonde looked like he’s going to collapsed at any minute and the last thing she needed is for him to get hurt. Sitting next to him, as close as she could get but not enough to make Adrien uncomfortable.

That changed when Marinette saw Adrien looked like he’s about to completely break down in tears throughout his apologies. Without any hesitation, she reached over and pulled him into a hug. Adrien froze but when he felt Marinette run her hands through his hair and starting to hum a soothing tone, he couldn’t help himself but cry onto her shoulder.

Marinette whispered into Adrien’s ear, whispering that it’s okay to cry and to allow one to showcase their emotions. That there is nothing to be ashamed of for crying. There’s no shame in doing so. She knows that Adrien needed this. He needed to let his emotions all out.

Marinette and Adrien froze when they heard the latter’s name being called. Sniffling still, he looked up just in time to see Nino walking out of a classroom. “N-Nino…”

Nino turned his head over to see Adrien and Marinette were sitting on the ground and… oh. Adrien finally talked to Marinette by the looks of it and his emotions got the better of him. About damn time… about damn time. As much he wants to comfort his friend, Nino himself still hasn’t spoken to Marinette and fully apologized for his own behavior and actions against her.

“Nino?”

Nino sucked him a deep breath when seeing Marinette’s own unshed tears. Oh, how many times he had promised himself to never allow those tears to fall all throughout their childhood.

Adrien and Marinette are his friends, and they needed him. Slowly, Nino headed over toward them before a full on sprint and nearly tripping his own feet to fall next to them, hugging them fully. Adrien cries deepened and Marinette finally allowed her own self to cry, perhaps she should have heeded her own words.

That it is okay to cry. 


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the parent-teacher conference turned out exactly how Brodeur imagined it to be. Lila and her mother are a no show and Mendeleiev is currently using her many contacts to get ahold of Ms. Rossi. It appears that Lila is doing her best to ensure her mother doesn’t get any of their phone calls, playing it off that her mother’s cellphone is out for repairs or too busy to receive any calls. This brought along several concerns and fears that Ms. Rossi doesn’t know of her daughters lies and thus, being manipulated by the teen.

Or…

Is Ms. Rossi covering up for her daughter’s lies? If that’s the case, that will complicate things far more than it should. They would need to contact her place of work or anyone that is connected to Rossi professionally that knows her history. That knows of all the reasons for the moves and inability to get contacted by anyone in this school.

Mendeleiev tutted under her breath, she picked up Lila Rossi’s folder before she headed out of the Brodeur’s classroom. “If she wants to play hard ball, we’ll play hard ball. Is the address in the file correct?”

“Far as I know… it is.”

“If we do not get ahold of Ms. Rossi by Monday, I am contacting Child Protective Services. I had enough of this… _girl’s_ down spiraling behavior.” Mendeleiev lips curled in disgust. “I have had enough of her! Enough! I know it goes against our code to speak of our students in such a light, Lila Rossi has crossed the line of anyone’s principles.”

“I’ll continue calling everyone I know to get me everything they have on Rossi. I’m sure the School Board are more than happy to help us in dealing with her.” Brodeur said, motioning at a floral leather address book that laid on her desk. “We will figure this out and help your students. I’m simply here to guide your students to a better tomorrow…”

“Like how you helped Adrien finally understand that the world around him isn’t tinted in rose? You have made a tremendous stride in getting that boy to open up to you as you did… and that is just the beginning.”

-.-

Brodeur watched as Chloe and Andre walk out of her classroom, both silent after their meeting. Chloe tried to play the ‘Daddy is the Mayor’ card and Andre played along to appease his daughter. Brodeur and Mendeleiev were not having it.

Many would take this opportunity to call out the mayor and his daughter for their respective behavior. But as educators, Brodeur and Mendeleiev needed to use every resource they have before taking drastic measures. Which, starts with getting to the root of Chloe’s behavior…

The lack of relationship between her and her parents. Chloe didn’t like her father’s responses… or lack of response at that. Chloe wanted to scream at her father but with some coaxing from Brodeur, the blonde huffed out before she crossed her arms and looked away. Brodeur and Mendeleiev could see unshed tears from Chloe and decided right then, that they should change the subject. Mainly going over projects, future goals and so on.

Meeting over, Chloe still refuses to talk to her father and Andre is at a lost for words. A win really.

-.-

“That does sound like fun…” Sabrina hesitantly agreed after Brodeur made mention she needed to be surer of herself. Her father had come up with the idea of taking her on patrol or hang out at the police station. Something to help build her self-confidence. “Karate?”

“I used to practice wresting back in my heyday.” The officer chuckled to himself. “That did wonders in building up my own self-confidence. If you don’t want to do karate, how about something else?”

“…I always did want to try kickboxing…”

-.-

“It’s nice to try and see the good in everyone… That is an admirable quality but at a certain point, you need to know when to stop being neutral and stand up to someone when it crosses the line. Your line.”

Rose could only nod her head shakily in agreement. She has been on the fence when it comes to Lila and Marinette. It has been increasingly difficult to pick a side. Even more so in trying to diffuse any problems that arise between everyone. As much as she wants everyone to get along, Miss Brodeur had brought up so many things that it made her wonder what exactly is going on.

“…I once asked Prince Ali about Lila once… Lila took my phone before accidently dropping it.”

-.-

Anarka’s jaw drop hearing Brodeur’s thoughts on her daughter. It explains so much about her daughter. Onto why her daughter is so reserved and keeps to herself. How could Juleka voice her own thoughts when their home is so loud that at times, even she can’t even hear her own voice at time but never thought that Juleka will teach herself that its’ better to just be quiet if you’re not heard.

Juleka shouldn’t feel the need to stay quiet! 

-.-

“We are human, Max. As humans, we will act irrational and be unpredictable. That is what makes us human. This is what allows us to be open with others. I understand you prefer the company of robots due to their logic, but logic could only carry on for so long before we question ourselves and our beliefs…”

-.-

“You… you believe the reason my daughter is acting out is my fault?”

“Not in the way you believe it to be. From what I’ve learned from you Alix, you are rebellious and willing to challenge anything that opposes you. Could it due to how constrictive it is to grow up in a museum?”

Alix looked away from her father, crossing her arms over her chest. “…Yeah.”

“Perhaps a balance? A balance of rebellion and control? Or at least an understanding? Maybe there is something in history that has caught your attention? Sports? Vehicles? Events?”

“Sports History?”

“Sports does go back at least 3,000 years.”

“Really? That’s cool!”

-.-

“Not everything is about physical prowess Kim. I understand you struggle with your studies, but from what I could see… you have been approving… but I suspect it has to do with the fear of failing.”

“I don-”

“Don’t interrupt your teacher.”

“Sorry, mom.”

“You have to take facts into consideration, Kim.” 

-.-

Nora knew that her parents wanted to be here, but due to their jobs, that made it impossible. Mom being in charge of a massive feast for important individuals that are here in Paris and her father was called in due to the fact one of the panthers had given birth… no one knew the panther was pregnant, so it was all hands-on deck as the cub is premature.. Nora understood why her parents want her to be here.

They have grown worried with Alya’s change of behavior. Well… in actuality, ever since they moved to Paris and starting that blog of hers. Since then, Alya’s behavior worsen to the point Nora and her parents worry for their daughter and Marinette. They know Alya is… pushy and needy. They had thought Marinette is a good influence on Alya, but it appears to Nora that her sister is hurting her friend by trying to _help_ her.

Nora should have seen the signs. Even more so when _Lila_ came into the scene. Why would Alya needs Marinette if Lila gives Alya everything she wants. Lila needs an audience and Alya is the audience along with the rest of the Ladyblog. Marinette is now someone Alya now uses whenever Lila is not around to satisfy that need to be needed.

Nora blames herself. She should have warned Marinette of Alya’s behavior… oh no… Nino. ‘Mom and dad are going to kill Alya…’

“Alya! Stop screaming at your teacher. Show some damn respect!” Nora scolded her sister, trying to keep her own temper in check.

“She’s taking Marinette’s side! She doesn’t believe in Lila!” Alya seethed out, pointing accusingly at Brodeur. The teacher had not once had spoken since Alya started to scream at her.

“Like I was saying, there is no truth backing Lila’s claims.” Brodeur took her chance to speak.

“YES, THERE IS! LILA IS TELLING THE TRUTH!”

“Lila this, Lila that! You’ve clung to this new girl so much that she manipulated your thoughts on Marinette!” Nora exclaimed, quickly standing up which caused her chair to be pushed away from her. Alya had taken a step away from her sister. “You were so happy about being friends with Marinette and now you are being so bitter and resentful of her. What the hell happened?!?!”

“Marinette is jealous of Lila! Nothing I have done to get her to see that Lila is telling the truth is working! She refuses to see the truth!”

“Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?” Brodeur questioned Alya, this only caused the teen to scream at her some more.

“…She’s right. You refuse to see the truth.” Nora told her sister. “I know how you are Alya. You always, _always_ refuse to see listen to the truth and only when it suits you. This is the fucking reason you moved to several schools.”

“It’s not my fault no one could handle the truth!”

“They or you? If you put two plus two together then you would see how much crap that is.”

“Lila isn’t lying! Marinette is! Even after I have done for her!”

“Like forcing her into situations she’s not ready for?”

“Not my fault she ruins all her chances I gave her!”

“… I’m going to talk to Marinette and her parents. I don’t want you near her anymore.”

-.-

Nino, Marinette and Adrien sat next to each other as Nino and Marinette’s parents spoke quietly to each other. The parents mainly spoke about how uncaring it was for Gabriel Agreste to not show up and just send him son with a tablet. If that man had showed any sort of fatherly love, he wouldn’t do this. At least Alya’s parents had sent their oldest in their turn. The responsible one out of the four girls.

Judging from the screaming coming from the room, it is becoming evident that Alya had luck on her side as the principal had to leave the room due to someone trying to sneak into the faculty room. All Alya and then from Nora from what they could hear. Never once did they ever hear the sound of the teacher raising her own voice against her student.

Then… there was silence and a crash could be heard that was followed by a sob. Shortly after, the door slammed open to reveal a red eyes Alya clutching a severely cracked phone. She looked around to see several pairs of eyes focused on her. A pair of them being Marinette herself.

From teary eyed to distort rage. Alya zeroed into Marinette, but before she could say anything, Nora grabbed hold of her shoulder. “ _Leave her alone, Alya._ ”

Alya trembled with rage before she marched down the hall before disappearing after taking a turn into a different hall. Nora could only sigh at her sister’s actions. “Marinette… I’m sorry for what Alya has done to you.”

Marinette looked confused at Nora’s apology. Sure, Alya has a lot to apologize for, but… Nora makes it seem like Alya has done more than… “Sorry for what? For her taking Lila’s side?”

“…For her behavior towards you in general. I’ll have my folks come by tonight to talk with all of you… for now, could you please not communicate with Alya for now? At this point, I’m worried she’ll do something stupid.”

-.-

Nino kept his head down as Brodeur talked about him to his parents and himself. Brodeur is mainly asking for any change of behavior that has them worried. They made mention how Nino changed for the best when Adrien came into their son’s life. He became more outgoing and started to open up again. Then again started to get close off when he started to see Alya.

How much of a bad influence Alya has been on Nino and even more so when Lila came into the picture. That they have taken note how Alya will force Nino to take her view into things. Then there was the way how Alya will act in their home. Acting like she owned the place, never bothering to knock, ask for food or just be a pleasant guest in general. She just does whatever she wants to do. Whenever Nino tries to tell Alya that she should show some respect to his family and home, it always ended up with Alya manipulating Nino into thinking he’s in the wrong…

“Nino… are you happy with your relationship with Alya? Or how about your relationships with your classmates at that? Are you happy, Nino?” Brodeur asked sincerely, causing her student to slowly look up at her. She could see his inner conflict in his eyes. “Take your time…”

Mendeleiev took a special interest in what Nino is going to say. Her jaw set when Nino broke down in front of them and told them everything that has been going on since he started to see Alya, Lila transferring into the school and what had happened the other day with Adrien. She knew both Alya and Lila have their own respective problems, but to this extent?

Alya’s attitude is… bad but add Lila and it’s right down horrendous. Lila using Alya and Alya’s need to be needed just fuels their respective fires.

“Lila mentioned how Marinette should babysit our siblings since she’s a friend and we shouldn’t pay her. As a friend, she shouldn’t force us to pay her. I tried so many times to convince Alya that’s a bad idea, but she wouldn’t hear it. I know Marinette is busy with other activities and Alya always yells at me how I should take her side and not Marinette’s…”

“You dump your brother at Marinette!” Nino’s mother exclaimed.

“Do you know how hard it is to deal not only with Alya but also Lila? The first time I gave Marinette the money I got for babysitting him, Alya took it out of my hand! I had to stuff the money in Chris’s pockets to make sure Alya doesn’t get her hands on it!” Nino cried out, felt himself running out of breath and started to scratch his neck relentlessly. He didn’t sense when someone had gently took hold of his hands.

“Breathe with me Nino… breathe in… breathe out… breathe in…. breathe out…” Mendeleiev said gently, helping Nino regain his breathing in control. “If you want, we’ll continue this at another time.”

Nino shook his head. “There’s… so much more. Especially with Lila, Adrien and Marinette.”

“… I take it Adrien has told you about Lila’s lies?” Brodeur asked.

Nino sucked him a short breath before letting it out slowly. Adrien did tell him that Brodeur knows of Lila’s lies and how he told her everything. “Yeah… he told me after he talked to you… after that, I talked to Alix, Kim and Ivan about it.”

“Wait… you told them about Lila?”

“…They owed me several favors.”

“I’m not surprised…” Mendeleiev snorted, before she walked back to her seat. “I have taken note how those three have now acted around Lila and Alya… it’s almost as if they are now… weary is not the right word…. Furious?”

“Unlike Alya and Lila, they trust me more than them combined.”

-.-

To say the least, when Brodeur looked through Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s file… it terrified her to no end. It’s so bad it made her wonder how much the former teacher had changed the young girl into… an anxiety ridden, pushover, yes-girl!

There are so many notes from Bustier on Marinette, that all revolves around being a star model student. Which involved being pushed around, pressured into doing things, and just… it makes Brodeur if Marinette is her actual self and not what Bustier had created her to be. At this point, she wouldn’t be surprised the girl had grown to be someone she isn’t. Which at this point, Brodeur wouldn’t be surprised if that is a fact as there are notes Bustier will _do her f-ing best_ to make Marinette into a role model. All includes ensuring she doesn’t step out of line or do anything that goes against Bustier’s code.

When Brodeur first met Marinette, she could tell the girl has some problems. All revolve around with Bustier methods of teaching, dealing with her classmates, friends and well… Lila. Its clear for Brodeur the girl is running on her last legs. With having to comply as being class representative, being manipulated into making free commissions for them, free treats from the girl’s parents’ bakery and so on! It’s a wonder for Brodeur on the fact Marinette has yet to break down with so much on her plate.

Now… sitting across of her and Mendeleiev is a very nervous Marinette and ever worried parents.

“Okay… So… Oh god… I don’t know how to explain this.” Brodeur looked over at Mendeleiev for help. As much as she is at being straightforward and not care for the reaction of others… For Marinette, it’s a different case.

Brodeur’s words caused Marinette to worry. She likes Brodeur as she actually stood up for her against the others. Never once had she been forced to apologize for doing for herself. Does this have to do with Lila? Adrien? Alya?

“Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng… we deeply and truly apologize for what Miss Bustier has done to your daughter throughout the years… It appears that Bustier has…”

Brodeur pulled out the folder Bustier had done for Marinette. The deeply troubled teacher went on to tell her student’s parents on what exactly is going on with their daughter. How much Bustier’s actions had destroyed Marinette self-confidence, self-esteem, and in general her sense of self. Just continues notes of Bustier trying to mold Marinette into who she is today. An anxiety ridden, pushover, yes-girl that feels like the world is on her shoulders.

At the end, Brodeur pulled out a card and handed over to a visibly shaking Sabine. “I called in a personal favor… he could help Marinette. I could only do so much and I’m afraid with my position, it could bring more harm than good.”

Sabine and Tom slowly turned around to look over at Marinette, wondering just how far Bustier had changed their daughter. Did they notice a change in their child as she grew? They assumed it was just her growing up. Did they take note how different than the normal growing up? Yes. Even more so the moment Bustier had taken over the previous teacher.

A gradual change really… but looking back… it explains so much.

Sabine looked away, raising her hand to cover her mouth and body lurched forward. Really looking back made her physically sick. A monster had turned her daughter into someone she is not and she did nothing about it.

-.-

Nino and his parents waited outside with Adrien, refusing to leave to show their support for the blonde. They couldn’t just leave Adrien on his own, considering that atrocity that calls himself Adrien’s father is anything but an actual parent.

Both boys told their sides of what has been happening to them since around the time Lila had entered their lives respectively. For Nino, going on with how Lila first transferred into the school and Alya following the liar to the ends of the world. For Adrien… the day where his father’s book went missing and all his other interactions with Lila.

Nino’s parents lightly scold him for his past actions before praising him for understanding what he did wrong and doing his best to fix his mistakes. They… found it rather sad how Adrien took in their words with so much stride it made them wonder if the boy’s father ever actually interacted with him.

Oh… they were so going to do something about that soon.

The sound of the door opening caused them to go quiet, waiting to see the outcome of Marinette’s meeting. Judging by their every growing paling complexion, along with how Sabine is tightly gripping a rather thick folder and Tom is holding onto a sobbing Marinette. Sabine, with the help of Mrs. Lahiffe, sat down on a bench that was set outside the classroom. Tom shortly followed, refusing to let go of his daughter.

“That woman destroyed my daughter… she destroyed her…” Sabine whispered under her breath, almost in a trance. “Bustier… that bitch destroyed MY DAUGHTER!!!”

All signs of horror gone, now replaced with outright fury. Sabine started to curse up a storm in French and Chinese. Everyone had turned into a beet red, but no more so like Adrien. He understood everything Sabine is cursing out.

“I am going to make sure she never gets a job ever again! EVER!”

-.-

Brodeur and Mendeleiev stared at the tablet Adrien is holding up, apparently instead face to face… it’s facetime. They were not amused at all by this. Of course, it was mentioned. All they got as a response is how busy Gabriel is and that they were even lucky he made time for something so trivial.

Brodeur could see how much that response hurt Adrien. This only seemed to confirm so much than she really wanted to believe. At least there was some truth to Bustier’s notes…

If they thought the meeting couldn’t get worse from that there, but it appears Gabriel Agreste could easily let anyone down even at his lowest.

-.-

If he was grateful for one thing Adrien is grateful about his father had forced him to do, is becoming a model. He had learned to hide his actual emotions from everyone around him. Being a model requires on to act in their own special way. Right now, he is pretending that his father’s words are not hurting him.

Of course… he could feel his heart breaking over his father’s words. How the man would threaten to pull him out of school whenever he heard anything he disliked. Adrien felt… happy with how Brodeur and Mendeleiev are defending him. Saying how he needed to do less.

No more fencing.

No more music lessons.

No more… no more things that are not excepted of someone of his age.

They want him to have as much of a normal childhood as he could get at this point…

Gabriel’s response to it all? Threats to pull him out of school. Demands that he shouldn’t be near certain people. Forcing him to do more activities that will take up more of his time. All for what?

“I know what is best for my son. That is to ensure he doesn’t ruin my brand’s name. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

-.-

“What are you two going to do about Alya?”

Nino and Marinette looked at each other, wondering what exactly they are going to do with Alya. If they were certain about something, is that they need to stay away from her. Nino no longer feels their relationship is even a relationship anymore. Talking to his teachers and parents, it’s clear what he needs to do. He needed to end things with Alya. Marinette on the other hand, her _friendship_ with Alya has fragmented the moment the bespectacled girl took Lila’s side over her supposed best friend’s side. Each fragment get’s smaller and smaller with each action Alya has done that’s supposedly to help Marinette but, it’s just bringing her down. An unhealthy friendship that needed to end. She needed to end things with Alya.

“I’m terrified that if I break up with her, she’ll blame it on Marinette.” Nino confessed.

Marinette snorted in agreement. She lifted a hand to wipe away a stray tear. Taking in a deep breath and wondered how Alya would blame her for the breakup. Alya will blame anyone but herself for the breakup. Now with Lila in the picture, Lila will of course spin a tale to make Marinette look far worse than what Alya could think of. “At this point, I don’t even care. From what Nora had said, she’s forbidding Alya from communicating with me. If Alya does try anything, I’ll talk to Nora.”

“…Do you think Nora will protect me from A-”

A sound of a door being slammed open, causing everyone to turn their heads just in time to see Adrien running out of the classroom. Everyone saw him visibly sobbing and tripping over his own feet as he tried to run away. Brodeur quickly ran after him, calling out for Adrien to stop running. Nino and Marinette looked at each other before they quickly followed after their friend.

“Adrien!”

“Please stop running, Adrien!”

“Please come back!”

“AKUMA!”

TBC.


End file.
